Like Never Before
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: Prompt: Beca has a sex dream about Chloe, and afterwards becomes awkward and embarrassed by her, but she can't stop think about it- and she finally begins to pay attention to the butterflies she gets when she's around Chloe. Chloe confronts Beca about the way she's acting.


**Prompt: Beca has a sex dream about Chloe, and afterwards becomes awkward and embarrassed by her, but she can't stop think about it- and she finally begins to pay attention to the butterflies she gets when she's around Chloe. Chloe confronts Beca about the way she's acting. **

"Chloe! Oh my god, oh my god! You feel so good!" Beca moaned as pleasure coursed through her and her back arched, her hand curling into a fist with some of her sheets trapped inside. Kimmy Jin glared over at her, thinking to herself that she should have just joined a goddamn sorority and then she wouldn't have had to put up with the white girl's stupid antics. She rolled her eyes and put in her headphones, trying to block out the noise. Turns out Beca was a rather... vocal sleeper. To say the very least, that is.

"Holy shit. Chloe!" Beca's voice was quite and breathless as she turned over, accidentally rolling out of her petite day bed. She landed on the floor with a thud, effectively being jerked out of her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looking around the room with a dazed and confused expression, much like one trying to discern unexpected surroundings, until reality hit her and a blush filtered across her cheeks. She cleared her throat, biting her lip and getting back into her bed. She stopped when she noticed Kimmy Jin's eyes focused on her. "Do you just-"

Her roommate cut her off with a swift, "Yes."

"The whole thing?"

"Uh huh."

"And was I uh..."

"Loud? Unfortunately so."

Beca groaned and buried her head into her pillow. "Perfect. Just fucking perfect." She muttered, whacking her mattress angrily.

"I'm filing a complaint." Kimmy Jin added.

"Of course you are." Came the muffled reply.

The rest of the morning, Beca was a hot mess and couldn't quite focus on anything as bits and pieces of her infamous dream came wafting back into her mind, causing her to blush furiously whenever they did. She couldn't figure out exactly why she was so bothered by it. Of course, she'd always thought Chloe was pretty hot and she'd been attracted to her since they met, but not like _that_. She'd never thought of her friend_ that_ way, until all of a sudden she'd had this dream, and now... well, now she couldn't get _those_ kinds of thoughts concerning the redhead out of her head. Her mind, when left to dwell, would run wild wandering whether Chloe actually was _that _good, and whether it would all feel so right, so amazingly perfect as it had in her dream, if they did do those things.

Around midday, she got a text from the girl who'd been so frequently featured in her mind that day.

_Hey Becs, Aubrey wants me to tell you that Bella's practice is at three today instead of half past. Have a great day! xx_

This hadn't been good for all of it. Not at all. As she had the tendency to, Beca overanalysed and reread the text until she had it memorised (because what else is philosophy class good for?), unable to get the thought out of her head that Chloe had put an "xx" on the end. Even though the redhead had been doing this for the entire duration of their friendship and used it with most of her friends, Beca couldn't wipe the smile off her face whenever the older woman crossed her mind.

But by the time Bella's practice rolled around, Beca wasn't really sure how to act around Chloe without giving everything away and embarrassing herself thoroughly. One of the things she hated most about herself was that her facial expressions gave her away 99% of the time and this was an instance when she remembered why it was such a pain in the ass. Every time Chloe accidentally brushed against her or even just smiled in her direction, Beca would bite her lip and try not to let the blush now visible on her cheeks be too noticeable as butterflies flew around on overdrive inside her stomach.

The worst part was when Beca had messed up the choreography yet again, and the redhead had taken her hands to guide her through the steps. Beca had jumped away before she could stop herself, emitting a small squeak. There was an awkward silence following this, all the Bella's had stopped doing whatever they'd been previously and had looked over to the pair. Beca tried to cover up by crossing her arms across her chest and requesting that Chloe would show her instead of helping her through, and soon enough, they all went back to practice as usual. It sank back into the background of everyone's mind, each Bella having much more important things to dwell on then the brunette's strange ways. That is, aside from Chloe. The redhead complied to her friend's request of being shown with a confused expression and couldn't stop wondering what she'd done wrong for the rest of the two hour period.

Chloe had been observing Beca since that strange incident when she'd jumped away from her. From the way she'd so quickly recoiled, it was like she'd been burned. And when her cheeks had turned bright red after, well it all had left Chloe clueless. In fact, when she thought about it, Beca _had_ been acting quite strange that day. When Chloe had said hello to her, she'd mumbled a quick "hi," in response before averting her eyes and seeking out Fat Amy to start a conversation. If she was honest, Chloe was a little hurt that Beca was acting so distant. She'd thought that they'd been pretty good friends and hated to think that all of a sudden Beca was mad at her for no reason that she could think of.

So she went to the only person she could think of for advice. After practice, Chloe sought out Aubrey.

"Hey, Aub!" She smiled, falling into step beside the blonde as they made their way back to their shared dorm.

"Yuck, I told you not to call me that." Aubrey rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time the redhead had called her some stupid nickname like that.

"Well, you can't blame me. The name Aubrey doesn't exactly give me much to work with as far as cute pet names go." Chloe teased, smirking as her friend's face contorted into a frown.

"Bitch." Aubrey muttered, scowling.

"Oh god, Aubrey, you know I'm kidding. Plus, you love me and you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

"Whatever." Aubrey narrowed her eyebrows, speeding up a little in an attempt to thwart off her friend. Of course, Chloe's paces equally increased and she wasn't planning on going anywhere soon.

"Aww, come on, Bree, don't be like that. I was just having fun!" Chloe chastised. The girl in question shot her a stern glare as she rooted through her bag for the keys when they stopped at their front door. Chloe grinned as she fished hers out of her pocket and beat her to unlocking it. "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" She admitted, holding the door open for her friend before making her way to the couch.

"What do you want?" Aubrey muttered, resigning to the inevitable, that Chloe would keep bugging her until she listened, and sitting down beside the redhead.

"Did uh, Beca seem weird today at practice?" Chloe asked in a forced tone, avoiding meeting the blonde's gaze.

"Chloe." Aubrey sighed.

"What?" Chloe defended, knowing where her friend was going.

"You have to stop moping around about her. You made the decision not to tell her how you feel about her. You said that, since she was leaving for L.A. at the end of the year, there was no future for you two, providing she even liked you back."  
At Chloe's resulting glare, Aubrey added, "What? Your words, not mine!"

"Aubrey, this is completely professional, I assure you. I'll have you know that my concern was purely for the sake of what would happen to the Bella's if Beca stopped paying attention. The finals are in two weeks; we all need to put in 200% if we're going to win, and you know as well as I do, we have to win. Which we won't be able to do if she keeps slacking off."

Aubrey cocked an eyebrow, turning sideways to look at her friend. "Wow. Nice. You nearly had me convinced with that one. Been practicing that excuse?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, glowering at the blonde. "Hey, I'm serious. God, I shouldn't have even mentioned anything. Just forget it."

"Chloe, don't get mad. You know that I'm just looking out for you. You approached me for a reason. Because I know you better than anyone, and because you can always count on me to be honest with you, even if it hurts. So don't bother with pretending that you have any other motive than your feelings for Beca. Let's not waste our time."

Chloe sighed. "Ok. Whatever. I'm sorry for lying."

"It's fine. I know you don't really want to admit to yourself that you're not over her, much less me."

"So what do I do, Aubrey?" Chloe asked, throwing her hands in the air. "I mean, she wouldn't even look at me in the eye today! And she's leaving soon. I can't stand the fact that I'm going to lose her, much less the idea that she might be mad at me when she goes."

Aubrey put her arm around her friend. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I know it sucks. I think that you don't really have any choice but to talk to her about it all, though."

Chloe scowled. "I was afraid you'd say that." She muttered. "But what if I tell her how I feel, and then she shoots me down?"

"Then you get back up, dust yourself off, and continue on with your life, knowing that at least you tried."

Half an hour later, Beca was sitting on her bed, on her laptop as usual, trying to make a mix but her thoughts kept wandering off to Chloe. She finally just gave up and shut her laptop, putting it on her desk. It was then that Kimmy Jin came back from wherever she went when she left the dorm (honestly, Beca had no clue what her roommate got up to in her spare time) and greeted Beca with a snide comment about how she'd purchased some earplugs so that when Beca had another stupid sex dream, she wouldn't have to suffer all the way through it again. Beca grimaced and pulled out her phone, trying to refrain from saying anything she'd regret, and was in the middle of sending a text to Jesse when she heard a timid knock at her door.

She opened it to see Chloe, who pushed past her into her dorm before she could even say hello. Beca shrugged and shut the door, sitting down on her bed and looking up at the redhead. Chloe opened her mouth to talk a couple of times but after struggling over words for a couple of seconds thought better of it and started to pace the small area in between Beca and Kimmy Jin's beds. After a few minutes of this, Beca stopped her by grabbing her hand. Both women's eyes widened and they tried to ignore the electricity that pulsed through them from the contact.

Beca cleared her throat when she realised that they were still holding hands after a few long moments and let go. "I… uh, is something wrong?"

Chloe tore her eyes away from Beca's and bit her lip as her shoes suddenly became very interesting. "Not exactly. Is everything ok with you?" She asked, trying to act nonchalant but failing because her gaze kept sneaking back to Beca's, searching for something, anything, in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Seriously, Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe turned back to the brunette, then jumped off the bed and began to pace again. "It's nothing. I just, I don't know, I think you owe me more than this." Chloe began, and suddenly everything came spilling out. "I mean, I really didn't peg you as the type who'd act all cold and distant before leaving. Like starting a fight with me is going to make it better? Like acting like I'm nothing to you is going to stop the constant pain I'll feel when you're gone? When you leave me? I don't think it's fair, you know how I feel about you, Beca. I think you should give me more credit. I'm your friend. And you know what? Sometimes I think I'm the only one around here who actually cares about you, who's willing to put up with your shit. So why, why are you doing this? Why are you-"

"Hey!" Beca had to shout to get a word in between the redhead's endless rants. Chloe stopped and turned to her, kind of stunned by her sudden outburst. "What the hell are you talking about?" Beca demanded, no clue whatsoever as to what her friend was getting at.

"Why were you acting like you were mad at me today?"

"Mad at you?" She repeated, still unsure of why Chloe was so frustrated. "I'm not mad at you, Chloe. Why did you think that?"

"Today you were being all cold and distant, and when I touched you, you jumped away. Like it was so bad that you couldn't even stand to touch me?"

At this, Beca began to laugh. Chuckles rippled through her body and she doubled over in her giggles, much to the dismay of Chloe, whose hands were now on her hips as she raised her eyebrows. "And now I'm a joke to you?" She demanded. "Ok, I give up. Bye." She muttered, making her way to the door.

"No, wait, Chloe, it's not what you think!" Beca called after her friend, who was about to close the door behind herself but instead froze in her tracks and wheeled around.  
"What is it then?" She asked. Beca gulped.

"It's kind of embarrassing. I don't really want to say…" She admitted, playing with the hem of her sleeve to avoid meeting the redhead's intense gaze.

"Beca! What the fuck is going on?"

Beca bit her lip and scratched the back of her head as she searched around the room for something… anything to save her from having to admit what she was about to reveal.

As the silence wore on, Chloe still standing in front of the door staring at the brunette expectantly, finally Kimmy Jin couldn't stand the drama anymore.

"She had a dirty dream about you this morning." She told Chloe, getting up from her desk and exiting the room.

Beca muttered a couple of obscenities under her breath as her face went to a shade of red that was so deep that she resembled a very cute tomato, and she made a mental note to kill her roommate in the near future.

"Oh my god, Kimmy Jin's such a freak." Chloe muttered, before registering Beca's expression and doing a double take. "Wait… Was she actually serious?"

Beca bit her lip. "Um, no…. But at the same time… Yes. She was telling the truth." She admitted, attempting to hide under her sheets as Chloe's giggles sounded through the room.

"Oh my god! You totally had a sex dream about me!"  
"Hey, it's not like I can help what I dream about!" Beca muttered, frowning childishly as Chloe's glee at the news was evident on her face. If mortification had the power to actually drown someone, in this moment, it would've fully submerged Beca in its power.

"You have a lady crush on me!" Chloe teased. "Beca Mitchell had a dream about me! A _naughty _dream!"

"Shut up." Beca growled, thinking that her friend was enjoying this way too much. "And I do not have a crush on you!"

"Oh really?" Chloe challenged. "So you didn't like it when I kissed every inch of your body? Are you seriously saying that you haven't been totally imagining us getting it on since you woke up today?" She asked, her voice lowering to a whisper as she lowered herself so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. She leaned closer to the brunette, her mouth a hair's width away from the brunette's ear and her breath tickling the skin exposed on her neck, sending goose bumps all down her spine.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't like me to take you here and now?" She whispered, her lips brushing against Beca's ear and earning her a deep groan from the woman. She turned her head to place several sloppy kisses along the brunette's collarbone. "Are you telling me… That you wouldn't like it if I were to rip your clothes off?" She asked, her hands finding rest on the smaller woman's hips.

"Well, I, uh, oh my god, Chloe!" Beca stuttered, losing her concentration and ability to even talk from the way Chloe's proximity was basically setting her body on fire. Every nerve, every ligament, every skin cell, every part of her was just aching to show Chloe how much she actually did want all of those things, in all honesty she wanted them rather badly. She completely lost her breath when Chloe's pinkie skimmed under the hem of her jeans, briefly brushing against the material of her underwear.  
"Beca Mitchell, you totally want me. I know you do!" Chloe's eyes had turned a much deeper, sultry shade of their normally bright blue and Beca suddenly couldn't think about anything other than the fact that oh my god, she wanted that girl.

"I- Uh- I do! I really do." She finally breathed, leaned in to meet Chloe's lips in a kiss but being surprised to find only thin air. Chloe had gotten off her lap in one swift manoeuvre and was standing to smooth out her shirt in the mirror, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Wh-what?" Beca mumbled, unsure of what had just happened.

"Ha! I got you to admit that you like me!" Chloe grinned, moving to sit next to Beca on the bed when satisfied with her appearance.

"So that was all just a cruel joke to get me to admit that I like you?" Beca asked in disbelief, still attempting to reign in her hormones as they'd kind of run rampant in the last few minutes.

"Basically." Chloe told her, still very pleased with herself.

"You suck." Beca mumbled, poking her tongue out at her friend before remembering something that the redhead had mentioned earlier without realising it. "Hey! You said, 'you know how I feel about you.' How do _you _feel about _me_?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to blush. "Well, okay, I kind of have a crush on you too." She told Beca in a quiet voice.

Beca smirked. "Ha! Now I can be you and tease you! Chloe has a toner for me, Chloe has a toner!" Beca chorused, clapping her hands happily and poking her friend in the side.

"Oh shut up. You know, you're beginning to sound more and more like an a cappella loser everyday."

"Oh, you love it." Beca muttered.

Chloe grinned. "You're right about that. I love you, awesome nerd." She whispered, leaning down to place her lips on Beca in a short and chaste kiss.

Beca smiled contently as Chloe pulled back. "I like doing that."

"Me too!" Chloe agreed, and then a sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey, was I any good in your dream?"

Beca smirked. "Would you like to find out?"


End file.
